harper hall quotes
by Shadow Moon Dragon
Summary: little cute quotes from the harper hall books


Disclaimer: I did not write any of this it is all from the Harper Hall Trilogy by Anne McCafrey. The sayings are from the starting of many of the chapters in two of the three books in the trilogy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From Dragonsong  
  
****************  
  
Drummer, beat, and piper, blow  
  
Harper, strike, and soldier, go  
  
Free the flame and sear the grasses  
  
Till the drawing Red Star passes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Honour those the dragons heed  
  
In thought and favour, work and deed.  
  
Worlds are lost or worlds are saved  
  
From those the dangers dragon-braved  
  
Dragonman, avoid excess:  
  
Greed will bring the Weyr distress:  
  
To the ancient law adhere  
  
Prospers thus the Dragon Weyr  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holder, watch; Holder, learn  
  
Something new in every Turn.  
  
Oldest may be coldest, too.  
  
Sense the right: find the true!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Black, blacker, blackest  
  
And cold beyond frozen things.  
  
Where is between when there is naught  
  
To Life but fragile dragons' wings?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, Tongue, give sound to joy and sing  
  
Of hope and promise on dragonwing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord of the Hold, your charge is sure  
  
In thick walls, metal doors, and no venture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who wills,  
  
Can.  
  
Who tries,  
  
Does.  
  
Who loves,  
  
Lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wheel and turn  
  
Or bleed and burn.  
  
Fly between,  
  
Blue and green.  
  
Soar, dive down,  
  
Bronze and brown.  
  
Dragonmen must fly  
  
When Threads are in the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, Tongue, give sound to joy and sing  
  
Of hope and promise on dragonwing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then my feet took off and my legs went, too,  
  
So my body was obliged to follow  
  
Me with my hands and my mouth full of cress  
  
And my throat to dry to swallow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The little queen, all golden  
  
Flew hissing at the sea.  
  
To keep it back,  
  
To turn it back  
  
She flew forth bravely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dragonman, dragonman  
  
Between thee and thine,  
  
Share me that glimpse of love  
  
Grater then mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harper your song has a sorrowful sound,  
  
Though the tune was written as gay.  
  
Your voice is sad and your hands are slow  
  
And your eyes meeting mine turns away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From Dragonsinger  
  
****************  
  
The little queen, all golden  
  
Flew hissing at the sea.  
  
To keep it back,  
  
To turn it back  
  
She flew forth bravely.  
  
As she attacked the sea in rage  
  
A holderman came nigh  
  
Along the sand  
  
Fishnet in hand  
  
And saw the queen midsky.  
  
He stared at her in wonder  
  
Far often he'd been told  
  
That such as she  
  
Could never be  
  
Who hovered there, bright gold.  
  
He saw her plight and quickly  
  
He looked up the cliff he faced  
  
And saw a cave  
  
Above the wave  
  
In which her eggs he placed  
  
The little queen all golden  
  
Upon his shoulder stood  
  
Her eyes all blue  
  
Glowed of her true  
  
Undying gratitude.  
  
(Menolly's "Fire Lizard Song")  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harper, tell me of the road  
  
That leads beyond this Hold,  
  
That wends its way beyond the hill.  
  
Does it go further on until  
  
It ends in sunset's gold?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Speak softly to my lizard fair  
  
Nor raise your voice to me.  
  
For they are quick to take offence  
  
And quicker to champion me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harper your song has a sorrowful sound,  
  
Though the tune was written as gay.  
  
Your voice is sad and your hands are slow  
  
And your eyes meeting mine turns away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My nightly craft is winged in white;  
  
A dragon of night-dark sea.  
  
Swift born, dreambound and rudderless;  
  
Her captain and crew are me.  
  
I sail a hundred sleeping tides  
  
Where no sea-man's ever been  
  
And only my white-winged craft and I  
  
Know the marvels we have seen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tears I feel today  
  
I'll wait to shed tomorrow  
  
Though I'll not sleep this night  
  
Nor find surcease from sorrow.  
  
My eyes must keep their sight:  
  
I dare not be tear-blinded.  
  
I must be free to talk  
  
Not choked with grief, clear-minded.  
  
My mouth cannot betray  
  
The anguish that I know.  
  
Yes, I'll keep my tears till later:  
  
But my grief will never go.  
  
(Menolly's "song for Pentiron)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't leave me alone!  
  
A cry in the night,  
  
Of anguish heart-striking,  
  
Of soul-killing fright.  
  
Live for my living  
  
Or else I must die  
  
Don't leave me alone.  
  
A world heard that cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gather! Gather! It's a gather day!  
  
No work for us, and Thread's away.  
  
Stalls are building, square's swept clear,  
  
Gather all from far and near.  
  
Bring your marks and bring your wares,  
  
Bring your family for there's  
  
Food and drink and fun and song.  
  
The Hold flag flies: so gather along!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fickle wind's my foe,  
  
With tide his keen ally.  
  
They're jealous of my sea's love  
  
And rouse her with their lies  
  
Oh sweet sea, oh dear sea,  
  
Heed not their stormy wile  
  
But bear me safely to my Hold  
  
And from their watery trile  
  
(Eastern Sea Hold Song)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then my feet took off and my legs went, too,  
  
So my body was obliged to follow  
  
Me with my hands and my mouth full of cress  
  
And my throat to dry to swallow  
  
Oh wide sea, of sweet sea,  
  
Forever be my lover.  
  
Fare me on your gentle wave  
  
Your wide bed over  
  
(Sung at the Gather)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The little queen, all golden  
  
Flew hissing at the sea.  
  
To keep it back,  
  
To turn it back  
  
She flew forth bravely.  
  
(Also sung at the Gather)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, Tongue, give sound to joy and sing  
  
Of hope and promise on dragonwing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
